Perforation devices may be utilized to form one or more perforations within downhole tubing extending within a wellbore that extends within a subterranean formation. Such perforations may permit and/or facilitate fluid communication between the subterranean formation and a downhole conduit that is defined by the downhole tubing. One way in which perforations historically have been formed is by utilizing shape charge perforation devices. Such shape charge perforation devices include a plurality of shape charges, which must be spaced-apart along a length of the shape charge perforation device. As such, increasing a number of shape charges in the shape charge perforation device requires that the length of the shape charge perforation device be increased. In certain applications, it may be desirable to form a greater number of perforations than readily may be accommodated by the shape charge perforation device. As an example, a length of the shape charge perforation device required to permit the shape charge perforation device to include a desired number of shaped charges may be prohibitively long. As a more specific example, and when forming perforations in wellbores that include horizontal regions, the length of the shape charge perforation device may preclude motion of the shape charge perforation device through and/or past a heel of the wellbore, thereby precluding formation of perforations within the horizontal region of the wellbore. Thus, there exists a need for perforation devices that include trajectory-altering structures and/or for methods of utilizing the perforation devices that include trajectory-altering structures. There further exists a need for perforation devices that may provide capability for selectively providing one, several, dozens or even in some instances hundreds of perforations, without having to run multiple perforating guns in the wellbore or without having to wait on time consuming processes such as jet perforating with an abrasive fluid wash. The following disclosure provides solutions and improvements in the wellbore perforating industry, toward overcoming these limitations, as well as other advantages as discussed below.